Weather
Weather is a feature introduced in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. During the gameplay, the player character can face rain during their travels around Zion Canyon. In the games preceding this the standard unchanging weather conditions were sunny or overcast, however, using weather as a feature in gameplay itself was originally considered in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios and later became more immersive for Fallout 4. ''Fallout Some Adytum citizens comment on the likelihood of rain soon, others note how previous rainfalls have been "glowing."ADYTOWNR.MSG - Lines {101}{Adytowner_001} and {110}{Adytowner_010} Fallout 2 In 2241, the Northern California area is suffering through a drought, the worst dry season in years, following an unusually short rainy season.McJo.msg - Line {190} Despite being relatively sustainable communities, Modoc and Arroyo were hit particularly hard.McFarrel.msg - Line {185}ACMynoc.msg - Line {404} This extreme meteorological occurrence, which would go on for seven years, dominated the fate of some wasteland inhabitants.[[Fallout 2 endings#Modoc|''Fallout 2 endings - Modoc]] A random encounter with a weary fisherman reveals there is apparently a regular "season of storms," not seen during the games timeframe.Ecfshrmn.msg - Line {105} ''Fallout: New Vegas The sound of thunder can be heard upon fast travelling to, or just standing around, Black Mountain. Fallout 4 ]] ''Fallout 4, compared to the previous games has a much more immersive real-time weather system. The world alternates between clear skies, assorted degrees of overcast, fog, and even rain. The length of these varies, and progresses naturally as the day goes on. There is a chance for thunder (not related to the radiation emitting lightning from radiation storms) while it is raining at night. Rain is harmless in-game. On occasion, a relatively more dangerous radiation storm may ensue. These storms are brought in from the Glowing Sea and temporarily go over the majority of the Commonwealth. During this time, the outside world will gain a green tinge, and occasional flashes of lightning will inflict radiation damage to the Sole Survivor. Although lightning strikes, it doesn't rain during radiation storms. Radiation storms last for about two in-game hours, and are comparatively rare in terms of weather conditions. Weather can be changed using weather ID console commands. ''Van Buren Boulder is subject to frequent bouts of acid rain, something for the player character to be aware of when traversing this area.Boulder design document/2 - Locations The Blackfoot tribe rely on the weather generated by the surrounding mountains for water, they collect rain and the winter snow.Blackfoot Tribe design document/4 - Convince the Blackfoots to Sell WaterBlackfoot Tribe design document/2 - Locations - Hangdog houses The eastern fringes of Denver are regularly caught up in seasonal radioactive dust stormsDenver design document/2 - Caesar's Legion Camp whipped up in the Midwest, making travel to certain parts of the wasteland inaccessible.Denver design document/1 - Area Background Project V13'' Concept art featuring Seattle shows it, in what one would assume is winter, covered in snow suggesting regular snowfall.Snow City References Category:Fallout: New Vegas gameplay Category:Van Buren gameplay Category:Fallout 4 gameplay